whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Ross Lynch
Okay so. as you can see this page is about the wonderful Ross Lynch! :) :D. I created this page because i'm a big Ross Lynch fan, and also i know a lot of you guys are Ross Lynch fans, So this page is pretty much to talk about how much you love Ross! :D. So, do you love Ross?, want a place to talk about him?. well this is the page to go!. Talk about his hair, talk about his eyes, talk about how awesome he is :D anything!!. ~Swiftie Ross Girls <3 *MELODY (I LOVE HIM!!!! But actually I'm a Rosser not a Rossian ;)) *Taylor Swifts Number One Fan (Swiftie) *Esther (Bombom6206) :D *SCREAM4AUSLLY (Scream) (Ross is mine!) :D <3 *Jessica (Dechel-Auslly-Flyna) *kisses* SORRY LADIES THIS GUY IS MINE) *Auslly12 *Jayla -(Allypuppi88) He's Soooo Awesome :P Love You Ross. :O xD * Zaeeb Rizwan About Ross Ross Shor Lynch (Born December 29, 1995) is and american teenager .Ross Lynch was born and raised in Littelton, Colorado, but when he was only 12 he moved to los angeles CA in 2007. He plays guitar, sings and the a secret he told me in a concert was he owns a guitar named luna. So lets get back to his information. His favorite color is yellow, his favorite food is pizza, and mac n cheese. His siblings are named rocky, rydel, ratliff, and riker lynch. And Ryland, hes hes the youngest. He was educated at home from the fourth grade. He learned to play guitar and piano and to sing. He is also the cousin of Derek and Julianne Hough. Ross and his family moved to Los Angeles, California in 2007 to allow eldest brother Riker to pursue his dreams in the entertainment business. While in Los Angeles, the Lynchs met family friend, and current band member, Ellington Ratliff at a local dance company. Lynch was cast in early 2011 to appear in the pilot for the Disney Channel television program entitled Austin & Ally, playing the lead male role of Austin Moon, a teenage singer who becomes an overnight sensation after a music video featuring a performance by him is uploaded to the internet. The pilot was later picked up for a full season's production, the show debuted in December 2011. and was renewed for a second season in March 2012 and renewed a year later for a thrid season in March 2013. Ross can play piano, drums, guitar, bass, ukulele, mandolin, and is learning to play violin, He has danced for the Rage Boyz Crew, a group founded by a dance company in Southern California, He has been on So You Think You Can Dance and has had guest appearances on shows like Moises Rules!, and can even be seen in movies such as Grapple, with Anton Troy. In 2009 he appeared in the Kidz Bop music video for "Let it Rock" . Ross Lynch plays rhythm guitar and is one of the lead voclists in the band R5, which also consists of his three eldest siblings and a friend of theirs, Ellington Ratliff. In 2010, R5 released an EP titled "Ready Set Rock' consisting of songs written primarily by his brothers Riker and Rocky along with his sister Rydel. In April 2012 R5 announced via the band's website that they had singed a record deal with Hollywood Records and that they are planning for their first club tour in May. R5 also annouced during late summer of 2012 that they will be coming out with a full length album sometime next year with was entitled LOUDER. Lynch has also recorded several songs for Austin & Ally. These songs include "Without You" (the theme song for the series), "Double Take" , "Break Down The Walls" , "A Billion Hits", "Not A Love Song", "It's Me, It's You", "Better Together" , "Heard It On The Radio" , "Can You Feel It", "You Can Come To Me" , "I Think About You" , and more, "A Billion Hits" was released as a digtial download on Febuary 21, 2012. At some R5 concerts, full songs from Austin & Ally, including "Heard It On The Radio", "Without You", "Double Take", "A Billion Hits" , and "Not A Love Song" have been performed by R5. Source: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ross_lynch Gallery 145px-Ross lynch..jpg Ross as Austin.jpg Ross lynch shirtless.jpeg Images (4)ROSSSSSSSSSSSSS.jpg Untitled (7)ROSS.png Ross-Lynch-Make-Your-Mark-Shake-It-Up-Dance-Off-2012-ross-lynch-32506042-429-600.jpg Ross h.jpg Ross-lynch-jjj-portraits-06.jpg UntitledROSSSSSSSSSSSS.png Ross 6.jpg Ross 5.jpg Ross 4.jpg Ross 3.jpg Ross 2.jpg 600full-ross-lynch (1).jpg Austin-Ross-austin-and-ally-31414651-225-225.jpg Ross-lynch-glamoholic-august-2013-08.jpg imagesCAQ8Y2LB.jpg ross lynch ok.jpg rossssss.jpg ross lynch 2.jpg rosssss.jpg rosss.jpg 640xNx4b5258746c2111e3baae0e50d8672b08 8.jpg.pagespeed.ic.i N-OPMALf.jpg Tumblr mxctf5XgaS1sd9dw2o1 250.gif Tracks & Trouble (37).png 8110083562 daf375bcc2 z.jpg Ross dancing.gif I can't keep calm because I love ross lynch DUH!!!!!.png Screen Shot 2013-08-10 at 12.08.48 AM.png Tumblr_mam5d503xT1rcqbflo1_500.jpg Ross efile.JPG.png ross1.jpg ross2.jpg ross3.jpg ross4.jpg ross6.jpg ross roses.jpg Rossssssssss.jpg !!!!!.jpg !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg AUSTIN'S ALLY FACE ASDFGGHJEGSH.png 1526533 268434086644919 1813380526 n.jpg ross5.png Sleeping ross.png R5-jan-6-2014-ross-lynch-1.jpg 8268269818 7131e93147 z.jpg 1303231412654170 large.jpg Ross-lynch-twitter-jan-2-2014-300x300.jpg Ross-lynch-jan-5-2014.jpg Ross-lynch-dec-23-2013-2.jpg 0e037ac86a9311e38c8012bf74679159 8.jpg Ross Lynch awesome picture .jpg.jpg Ross-Lynch-New-Music.jpg Ross Lynch.jpg Proxy-240x240.jpg C5481718772011e3a9460e1ad7174570 8.jpg Screen-Shot-2014-01-16-at-6.48.30-PM.png ross7.jpg Vjvjjvjvjvjvjvjvj.png Jjfjjfjfjfjfjf.png Dhdhdhdhd.png 7ba35b0c80a011e3bcd612e10e870195 8.jpg Vjvjjvjvjvvj.png Photo 5 with border.jpg ross-lynch-velo_450x650.jpg Ross-ross-lynch-austin-35908764-500-624.png FJFJJFJJFJFJFJJF.PNG CHHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH.PNG 75a6c68f1a0fc170050ddb13595e6552.jpg e59906e0e42adbc4e1cac0d138109837.jpg Ross lynch2.jpg rosslynch.jpg da32c222809e11e3a1741240743416c5_8.jpg Tumblr inline mzm8sgBoVK1r7ilfw.jpg 477px-Happy4thofJulyCamryn.jpg Ross-lynch-photographer-march-30-2.jpg Ross-lynch-photographer-march-30-4.jpg 2358147-256-k510971.jpg Ross-fave-color-poll.jpg Formelody5.jpg Formelody4.png Formelody3.jpg Formelody2.png Formelody1.jpg Melody10.jpg Formelody9.jpg Formelody8.jpg Formelody7.jpg Formelody6.jpg Formelody.png Melody12.jpg MELODY11.jpg Shirtlessssss.jpg Shirtlessrossssss.jpg Shirtlessrosssss.png Shirtlessrosss.jpg Shirtlessross.png Ross18.jpg Be64bwUCAAAbpab.jpg B78a493086ce11e380990e1230a8663d 8.jpg C943449687c411e398ae12c1f7670ba3 8.jpg 861b0c5e87a011e3812a0e2c0ff80ffb 8.jpg D8409bce86f211e393ce12bcefd53e61 8.jpg F78dcc20876711e38f7e12414a7d7418 8.jpg 8260256486eb11e3946012c2eb42973d 8.jpg ros9.jpg ross19.jpg ross01.jpg ross12.jpg ross13.jpg ross14.jpg 121890799.jpg 9804c89b6c717c65c3391addf5307c2e.jpg 9687450 orig.jpg Ross.PNG 418670_114341952045061_381548348_n.jpg Ross+Lynch+RockThatRock+Music+Video+Premiere+xzpYat8aQt7l.jpg ross sleeping.jpg Ross-Lynch-KCAs.jpg f135df400d5d48931d0affce9c5613dd.jpg Screenshot_2016-02-20-23-04-20~2.jpg Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:Celebrities Category:Awesomesauce Category:Guys Category:People Category:Awesome Category:Talented Category:Cool Category:Amazing Category:Pictures Category:Gallery Category:Awesomeness Category:Facts Category:Rossians Category:Peeps Category:Amazing! Category:Austin & Ally Category:Austin Category:Da Best! Category:Pages Category:Music Category:Singer Category:Singers Category:So AWESOME Category:Da Best Category:Love Love Love Category:Love Love Love! Category:Random! Category:Radical Category:Radical! Category:SO COOL! Category:Legit Category:The Best Thing Ever Category:The Bestest Of The Best Category:EPICNESS Category:Stuff Category:SO AMAZING YOU'LL DIE! Category:Picture Category:Ross Category:Ross Lynch Category:Melody Category:Rad Category:World Is Mine Category:Celeb Category:Jessica Category:Fans Category:MEGA FANS Category:Hot Category:Celebs Category:Rad! Category:Rossome Category:Epicness